Silence is Easy
by scribbles-on-a-sunny-day
Summary: The gang enjoys a night to themselves, but what will they do when tragedy strikes?
1. Hanging on for Hope

Title: Silence is Easy Rating: PG Pairing: L/H  
  
So, just to confirm, I got my title from the song "Silence is Easy" by Starsailor, and this chapter title is from the song "Hanging on for Hope" by The New Amsterdams. The second chapter will also be a song name, but I'm not sure if all the chapters will be that way.  
  
Disclaimer: All right, so you guys know the drill. As much as I'd like to, I do not own One Tree Hill or anything involved with One Tree Hill. I also don't own the song titles. The only thing I do own is my mind. So, please enjoy, and please review (ya know it helps with the updates)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE - HANGING ON FOR HOPE  
  
Haley sat on her bed surprised that she hadn't realized it in the first place. Of course, it had all started because Nathan wanted to make Lucas' life miserable. She'd never have ended up as Nathan's girlfriend if it weren't for her tutoring ability. As shocked as Haley was at this realization, she was even more shocked to find Dan calling her. Grabbing Nathan's cellphone from him, Haley answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Haley, this is Dan Scott. Um, Keith asked me to phone you; he's calling Karen right now."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Haley, Keith and Lucas were in a car accident."  
  
Haley sat up on her bed, worried as hell. "What? Are they okay?"  
  
"Keith is fine..."  
  
"Well, what about Lucas?"  
  
"He's... he's dead."  
  
Nathan looked over at a shocked Haley, wondering what she was told. When she began crying hysterically, he panicked, "What did you say to her, dad?" he yelled into the phone.  
  
"Nathan, Lucas is dead."  
  
Nathan could not believe it. Even though him and Lucas never really got along for more than a few seconds, he was really starting to understand his brother, maybe even care for him. And now this. Even with the hatred he'd had for his brother before, he'd have never wished for him to die. Nathan retrieved the information necessary to get to the hospital and took a devastated Haley with him.  
  
Moments after walking into the hospital, Haley was in Karen's arms. Karen had always though of Haley in a wonderful way, secretly wishing that Haley could be the one for Lucas, but she had never really expected it to happen. Haley tried to wipe the mascara stains from her cheeks, but to no avail. She walked over to Keith and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I have some good news," the doctor said, walking into the lobby.  
  
"What could possibly be good in a situation like this?" Keith muttered.  
  
"Lucas is alive."  
  
Haley and Karen nearly screamed with happiness, but stayed calm enough to get some information. The doctor told everyone that Lucas had been severely injured in the crash, which might have caused him some brain damage.  
  
"He may lose bits and pieces of his memory, but hopefully it will be nothing to serious."  
  
Everyone sighed with relief, including Dan, which surprised the hell out of everyone, especially Nathan.  
  
The doctor continued on, telling of some things that would have to be done in order to keep Lucas' health on a high.  
  
"Well, can we see him? When will he wake up?" Haley asked.  
  
"That's the thing..."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Lucas is in a coma, and at this point it is unclear as to when he will wake up."  
  
Karen sighed into Keith's shoulder, trying to keep strong and failing.  
  
"I want to see him," Haley demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid we aren't allowing visitors at the moment, miss,"  
  
"I don't care! He's my best friend! I have to see him!" she cried. "Please?"  
  
The doctor sighed and waved Haley in the direction of the room. Before leaving he added to Karen, "I assume you're the mother?" Karen nodded and was also waved in the direction of the room. "I'll be back with more information as soon as I can be," the doctor promised, and walked Karen and Haley to Lucas' room.  
  
"Now, he just got out of surgery, so please be very careful. I'm sorry to say that it won't be private; we will have a nurse in the room just in case. Our policy for this condition is one visitor at a time, so who would like to go in first?"  
  
Haley pointed at Karen, "She's his mom, she should go in first."  
  
"Okay," the doctor opened the door and Haley gave a quick smile to Karen before she went inside.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Haley assured her. "Go ahead, I'm right here if you need me."  
  
Karen walked into the room nervously. Haley sat on the chair and as the doctor went off to fetch some new information she began wondering if she'd overreacted that night. Maybe there was more to the situation than she'd let him explain, but instead she'd just jumped down his throat and caused a huge fight. The two friends hardly ever fought, and even when they did it wasn't as huge as it was that night.  
  
Obviously a long time had passed unbeknownst to Haley, because Karen was soon coming out of the room, tissue in hand.  
  
"He's, um, he's not as beaten up as I thought he'd be, but..." Karen's voice trailed off and she began crying again. Haley stood up and comforted her until Karen decided that it was time for Haley to go in.  
  
Haley walked silently into the room, quickly overlooking the nurse that was caring for Lucas. Deciding that she looked fine, Haley took a seat in the chair next to Lucas' bed. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she began speaking.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, Luke. I think I overreacted. I'm sure there was more to the story, but I didn't give you a chance to explain. I didn't mean to be so cruel, but..." her voice trailed, and she searched for the words in her head. "I can't do this, Luke. I can't be here, I can't see you like this. This should have never happened, it's not fair! You don't deserve this, you're too good of a person." Crashing her head down on Lucas' still- breathing chest, Haley began sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't. I just... I love you so much, you can't die. You just can't. Don't you dare leave me, Lucas, don't you dare."  
  
Lucas awoke slowly, not moving because it hurt too much. He realized that there was slight pressure on his chest, and slowly opened his eyes to find out why. He stared down at a hysterical Haley, crying her eyes out and sobbing muffled words into his chest. "I love you so much, you can't die. You just can't. Don't you dare leave me, Lucas, don't you dare." Lucas smiled and then panicked, not understanding why she was so upset. Realization hit him as he noticed that he was in a hospital bed with tubes and wires all around him. He then uttered the only words that he could think of at the moment, "I love you, too, Haley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't worry, that's not anywhere near the end! Anyway, please review, and I'll post the next chapter soon! I have the first two chapters done, and hopefully the 3rd and maybe the 4th done tonight. I'll update as often as I can! 


	2. Glad to be Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything to with it, same as the first chapter. :)  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first chappie! On with the second...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 2 - GLAD TO BE ALIVE  
  
Haley looked up and saw Lucas' eyes open. He was smiling, but he also looked very scared. Unsure of what to do, Haley called for a doctor and helped the nurse sit Lucas up more so than he was. Karen rushed into the room, shortly followed by a doctor, and the two girls watched the doctors work, worried of the outcome. They were escorted out of the room and back to the lobby, where they told everyone the good news. Even better news was soon to follow, as they were informed that Lucas would most likely be having a good, healthy recovery. Soon, too.  
  
Later that evening, after Dan and Nathan had gone home, Keith remembered that Lucas had a girlfriend, and she would probably want to know what had happened. Picking up the phone, he dialed the operator and asked for Brooke Davis' cellphone number. Once it was retrieved, Keith called Brooke and asked her to come to the hospital. She later arrived with Peyton; Keith guessed that they'd been together when Brooke received the phone call.  
  
As Brooke walked into Lucas' room, Haley watched through the window that was looking in from the hallway. She saw Brooke kiss Lucas, and decided it would be best not to watch so she went down to the cafeteria and found Karen sitting at a table. Haley sat down next to Lucas' mother and began chatting her up.  
  
"So, have they said when he's going to get to come home?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, I just hope it's soon. I mean, I've been gone for six weeks and I come back and this happens."  
  
"I know. Sorry," Haley said, giving Karen an apologetic hug. "The last time I saw him before it happened, we got into this huge fight,"  
  
"What about? I mean, if you don't mind me asking,"  
  
"Well, I don't want to say what I was mad at him for, because he needs to admit it first, but he was accusing me of betraying him,"  
  
"Why would he say that?"  
  
"He said it was because I started tutoring Nathan, but he knows that I did that for him. He just... he doesn't know."  
  
"Doesn't know what?"  
  
"Nothing." Haley nervously said, grabbing a soda and paying. "I'll just go check on him, see how he's doing."  
  
Haley stumbled back to Lucas' room, only to find that Peyton was now inside. Sitting down on the chair outside the room, she looked over beside her at Brooke. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Lucas just got in a car accident and you're his girlfriend,"  
  
"Not so good. I think I was actually starting to really fall for him, and this time I mean it. I've never felt this way before, and it scares me." Brooke looked over at Haley, wondering why she was pouring her heart out to someone she didn't really know. But then again, it was her fault that she didn't really know Haley; she never took the time to get to know her. "I'm sorry," she said "you don't want to be listening to me."  
  
"It's okay," Haley said, giving Brooke a reassuring smile. "I know how you must be feeling, and you should have someone to talk to. I mean, it's gotta be kind of weird talking to Peyton about Lucas, considering what happened with them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She hasn't told you yet? Oh, uh, nevermind. It's nothing. Nothing. Um, I'm just gonna.... Go."  
  
Haley quickened her pace as she walked away from Brooke, who looked slightly confused and slightly worried. Was her best friend lying to her?  
  
As if on cue, Peyton walked out of the hospital room and grabbed her bag from Brooke. "I think we should go, he's not feeling to well and he needs his rest."  
  
"Okay," agreed Brooke, still suspicious. "So, Peyton, is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked, walking along next to Peyton. Seeing the two friends walking out of the hospital, Haley decided now would be a good time to go see Lucas so she walked to his room.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Peyton, continuing her conversation with Brooke.  
  
"I mean, there's nothing really important that's happened lately that I should know about?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Wait, weren't you going to tell me something before we got the phone call?"  
  
"Yeah... Uh, Brooke, Lucas and I... We, um, we sort of... kissed. More than once. But the only reason we didn't tell you is because we were worried about you, and we didn't want you to get hurt, and you're my best friend and I love you, and you know that I would never purposely do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"  
  
"What?" was all Brooke could muster. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and stared at her best friend, hurt, betrayal and anger apparent on her face. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Brooke, I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you sooner,"  
  
"No, you shouldn't have done anything, period! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Brooke took off, running all the way home because she had ridden in Peyton's car on the way there.  
  
Peyton walked back into the hospital.  
  
Inside Lucas' room, Haley sat down next to his bed. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like hell."  
  
Haley chuckled, but inside she felt horrible. "Look, Luke—"  
  
"I know, Hales. Me too. I'm sorry, too."  
  
Smiling, Haley bent down and gave Luke a peck on the cheek. "You're going to be okay." Haley stated, more so trying to convince herself than Lucas.  
  
"I know," he replied. "Don't worry about me, Haley. I'll be okay. I'll pull through,"  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if you'd have..." Haley's voice trailed off, and she sobbed into Lucas' shoulder. "Don't ever do that again. Ever!"  
  
Lucas smiled at how worried Haley was. He held onto her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Hales. I won't. I don't want to go," Haley pulled her face away and looked down at him.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her. Surprised by his actions, her immediate response was to pull away. "I'm sorry," Lucas apologized, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry,"  
  
"No, you shouldn't be." Haley said, kissing him gently on the lips. Once they pulled back, Lucas said, "I'm glad to be alive."  
  
Neither one of them noticed someone standing in the hall on the other side of the window.  
  
Peyton.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come soon! And Haley hasn't forgotten about Nathan, he'll be reentering the story soon for a certain confrontation. Once again, please review! Any feedback is great: suggestions, comments, criticism, ANYTHING! Thanks! 


	3. Simple Again

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I actually had it done last weekend, but I haven't been able to get on the internet all week. So, I'll try and get chapter 4 up shortly after this! Also, thanks for the reviews! I've only written two other fanfic stories, so this is the most I've gotten in two chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything else to do with One Tree Hill. I also don't own the chapter title, as it's named after the song "Simple Again" by Buva. So nothing is owned by me in this chapter, all but my imagination.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3 – SIMPLE AGAIN  
  
Peyton stood speechless outside the window of Lucas' hospital room. Feeling jealous for herself and upset for Brooke (after all, this would be the second girl Lucas cheated on Brooke with), Peyton turned away and sat down. She couldn't, however, keep her eyes away from the window.  
  
Surprising Peyton, Brooke walked up and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Brooke..."  
  
"Save it, Peyton. I thought I could trust you," Brooke whispered the last part, barely audible. She turned around and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Haley and Lucas were just breaking apart, gazing into each others' eyes with small smiles evident on their faces.  
  
"I couldn't believe it either," Peyton told Brooke, standing next to her.  
  
Brooke wanted so badly to go inside and give Lucas what she thought he deserved, but even with how angry and hurt she was, she didn't want to give Lucas any stress as it could've worsened Lucas' condition, so instead she continued her trek home.  
  
Peyton also left the hospital, reminding herself to come back the next day.  
  
Inside the hospital room, Haley and Lucas continued to smile at each other.  
  
"So, what are—"  
  
"Shh..." Lucas whispered. "Let's just be happy right now,"  
  
Haley smiled and stood up, "I'm gonna go check on your mom, she probably wants to see you."  
  
Lucas nodded and Haley left the room in search of Karen. When she found her, Karen was asleep in Keith's arms so Haley decided to come back later.  
  
Returning to Lucas' room, Haley sat down next to his bed and the two chatted for hours, just like old times. It hadn't been that way in a long time. Ever since Haley and Nathan started dating, and the whole Brooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle began, Haley and Lucas had drifted farther apart and spent less and less time together. This was their time to catch up on things: tell new stories and revisit old ones, and really just spend the whole night laughing and talking.  
  
The next morning, Lucas awoke and saw Haley sleeping in the chair next to him. She looked so peaceful, that he didn't dare move in the event that it woke her. He just sat like that for what seemed like hours, staring at the beautiful, innocent face next to him until a nurse came in the room and Haley stood up, stretching.  
  
She left the hospital for a small while, only to shower and get a change of clothes. Grabbing her homework (and a few extra pieces of paper so Lucas wouldn't get too far behind), Haley returned to the hospital, smelling of strawberries and cream.  
  
She saw Karen with Lucas, so she went to the cafeteria for breakfast, only then realizing just how hungry she was. She ordered a bagel and coffee, and brought the two items over to a small table by the wall, occupied by none other than Keith Scott.  
  
"Hey, dude," Haley greeted, sitting across from him. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"Take a wild guess. Lucas nearly died and it's my fault,"  
  
"How is it your fault?"  
  
"I was driving—"  
  
"That doesn't mean it's your fault, Keith."  
  
"I was drinking. I didn't see the little red arrow, just the green solid light. Do you know that the last thing Lucas said to me before the accident was 'I love you, too, Keith.'"  
  
Haley saw the pain in Keith's face and went over to give him a hug. "I'm sorry," she offered.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Just then, Karen strode up to the table, "He's feeling much better today, something must have brightened his mood yesterday," she said.  
  
Haley smiled and blushed slightly. "Something must have," she said as she sat down. Squished between the wall and Karen, Haley finished off her bagel and took the rest of her coffee to Lucas' room.  
  
She grabbed her book bag and slowly opened the door, not sure if Lucas was asleep. He wasn't, so she barged right through that door and made herself comfortable next to Lucas.  
  
"Morning, sunshine," Luke said, laughing.  
  
"Morning," Haley replied, pulling out her books. "Okay, so we have math and English Lit. homework. The math is from the textbook, so I brought some extra sheets for you so you wouldn't fall too far behind."  
  
"I'm in the hospital and the first gift you bring me is homework?"  
  
"No, my first gift was this,"  
  
Haley leaned down and kissed Lucas. His hands cradled her face as she pulled back.  
  
"I love you, Hales,"  
  
Haley smiled, "I love you, too,"  
  
Of course, Karen and Keith chose that exact moment to come bursting into the room. Haley jumped back, blushing uncontrollably. Not only had she just been caught kissing a guy, she'd been caught kissing Lucas! And by his mother!  
  
"Well," Haley said shakily, clearing her throat, "We were just doing homework. Uh, math pages 100-105, right Luke?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucas answered, embarrassed as well. He knew he'd hear more about this later, after Haley left.  
  
"Right," Karen said, knowing the truth.  
  
"Sure you were," Keith said sarcastically. "Come on, Karen; let's leave these two alone for a bit."  
  
Karen and Keith left the room, and Haley sighed.  
  
"You know, you might want to try keeping your face a normal color next time," Luke said, lightly laughing at Haley.  
  
"Shut up!" she said, playfully smacking him on the shoulder, careful not to hurt him. "Aren't you embarrassed?" she asked, seeing his blushless face.  
  
"Yes, but I can control myself better,"  
  
"Oh, whatever," Haley said, laughing.  
  
The two friends playfully exchanged insults for the next few minutes, until they actually did start working on homework.  
  
A few hours later, when evening came around, they settled down and watched some TV, laughing at the funny parts (and the not so funny parts) of some comedy show.  
  
It was then that both Haley and Lucas knew that they were meant to be together. Remembering something someone had said to him, Lucas said aloud:  
  
"You can't control love. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."  
  
Haley smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
*Who said that?* Lucas thought.  
  
*Oh yeah. Brooke.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up next, Haley and Lucas have to confront Nathan and Brooke. And Peyton. 


	4. Revelations

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been forever since I updated, I haven't been on the internet in two weeks! Anyway, we did dialogue writing last week and short stories this week in English, so hopefully my punctuation is a bit better. Also, I tried to add more detail. Sorry if it's a bit short, it seemed longer when I was writing it in class.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters. I only own my thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - REVELATIONS  
  
The sound of laughter and the smell of popcorn was sensed as Haley and Lucas walked out of the theater. They'd spent the entire day together because it was Lucas' first day out of the hospital. Now, as the moon rose and the stars began to sparkle, they were headed back to Luke's house. Karen would be waiting for them when they arrived, as she was being the typical over-protective mother. She had reason to be, though.  
  
Haley helped Lucas out of the truck, which she'd insisted on driving since she had two good arms and not just one. They strolled up the walkway to Lucas' bedroom door. As suspected, Karen was waiting by the computer desk.  
  
"Oh, good. You're home," she said, relieved.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Lucas told her. "The movie was longer than we expected."  
  
"I thought you said it was only going to be three hours," Karen said.  
  
"Well," Haley chirped, "the first two were each about three hours. This one was half-an-hour longer."  
  
Karen frowned and ordered Lucas to get ready for bed. She left the room and Haley said her good-byes to Lucas. She retreated from the house after giving Lucas a small peck on the lips.  
  
Ten hours later it was the start of a new school day. As Haley was waiting for Lucas to arrive, Nathan walked up to her.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
Haley then remembered that she had not yet broken up with Nathan.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a few days," Nathan continued, sitting down. "Where've you been?"  
  
"At the hospital visiting Lucas," Haley answered. "Look, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay. What's up?"  
  
"Okay, um... I've had a really great time with you, and I know you're going through a lot lately with you parents and everything, but I don't want to lie to you." Haley nervously fiddled with her fingers as Nathan got more and more confused.  
  
"Lie about what?" he asked.  
  
"Nathan," Haley went on, "I can't do this anymore. Us."  
  
"You're breaking up with me," Nathan stated, mostly to himself.  
  
"I am so sorry," Haley apologized.  
  
"Look, if this is about the way we started, I know that it was wrong, but that's not how I feel anymore. I can do better," Nathan pleaded.  
  
"It's not about that, Nathan. I'd actually forgotten about that. It's not about you."  
  
"Oh, the typical 'it's not you, it's me' line. Haley, give me a reason. I can't fix it if you don't give me a reason.  
  
"The reason isn't fixable. I'm sorry, Nathan." Haley got up and left Nathan sitting on the bench, upset and confused.  
  
Haley caught up with Lucas at his locker and leaned up against the one beside it.  
  
"Hey, have you been at school this whole time?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, mom dropped me off early."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"No reason," Lucas lied. "Let's get to class."  
  
Gripping onto Haley's hand, Lucas led her to first period. They passed by Brooke, and Lucas excused himself to go talk to her.  
  
"Hey," he said to Brooke. Haley continued on to class.  
  
"Don't even try," Brooke retorted angrily.  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Come on, you don't really think I'm that stupid, do you?" Brooke scoffed. "Don't even try to make excuses. Not only did I just see you and Haley holding hands, I saw you kissing her!"  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"At the hospital."  
  
"Brooke, I am so sorry."  
  
"Save it. As from right now, I am no longer your girlfriend."  
  
Brooke stomped off and Lucas slumped away to class. He sat behind Peyton and two rows away from Haley. The teacher had ordered the rows alphabetically, so it was a good thing Nathan wasn't in this class.  
  
Zoning out from the lesson, Lucas threw a note onto Peyton's desk. She opened it, wrote something, and tossed it back to Lucas.  
  
'We need to talk... Cafeteria, 12:00.'  
  
Three hours later, Lucas ordered a pizza and soda and went to sit down with Peyton. She was working on the last frame of her new comic strip.  
  
"Can I see?" Lucas asked.  
  
Peyton turned the sheet around and showed it to Lucas. Faded into the middle was a sketch of Lucas and Haley sitting on the hospital bed kissing. Outlined by the dark background was the word 'Betrayal.'  
  
"Peyton," Lucas started, knowing what it was that she'd seen.  
  
"Don't," Peyton spat. "I went through hell trying to be with you. I tried to hide my feelings, but you made them come out of me. I destroyed my friendship with Brooke to be with you. You've just been swinging the both of us around like a yo-yo."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucas sighed.  
  
"Whatever. 'I'm sorry' doesn't change what happened."  
  
Peyton packed up her things and left the cafeteria.  
  
Later that night as the sun went down, Lucas and Haley sat out on his porch.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Almost as much as you."  
  
Haley smiled and the two headed inside. They settled down on the couch with Karen and grabbed the popcorn bowl while popping in a movie. Keith unexpectedly showed up, and although Karen was still a little angry with him for putting Lucas in danger, she invited him inside to watch the movie.  
  
The four people, almost all like family, enjoyed the night. They laughed and talked and made fun of some really bad actors, and Karen couldn't help but notice the sweet gestures and glances exchanged between Haley and Lucas. She smiled, for she'd always known that they were supposed to be together. Now they knew it, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Also, if you know anything, absolutely anything at all about what physical therapy is like, or what Lucas would be doing in physical therapy, I'd really appreciate if you'd give me some pointers. Next chapter, Lucas begins physical therapy. If you help, I'll give you a cookie! :) 


	5. Remedy

A/N - Sorry it takes me so long to update. I only have the internet right now at my dad's house, and I usually only go there on the weekends. Hopefully I'll have it here, too, and will be able to update more often. This story still has a long way to go, and hasn't even got into the whole plot yet, but it will soon. I've got chapters 1-5 done, and 6-14 planned; just gotta write it down in words. (also: see Johnny Depp ramblings at end of chappie!)  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill or anything to do with One Tree Hill, but once again I will say that I do own my imagination...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - REMEDY  
  
Walking through the halls of Tree Hill High School was like walking through the streets of New York City that morning. Students bustled their ways through the halls and teachers rushed off to class, spilling coffee on their shirts as they ran.  
  
Lucas calmly walked to his locker, unsure of what all the commotion was about. Retrieving his blue textbook, he headed off to first period. The bell rang just as he sat down in his seat, and he looked at his watch.  
  
"It's only 7:50," he said to himself.  
  
"Think again, mister," a voice behind him said, and he turned around to be greeted by Haley with a peck on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Just being you."  
  
Lucas smiled and turned to face the teacher as he began his lecture. Watching jealously from the opposite side of the classroom, Nathan pulled out a pen and began taking notes.  
  
A few hours later, as the buses arrived and students began piling on, Lucas searched the parking lot for his red truck. Looking left to right, all he saw was sunlight streaming through the windows of cars, none of them red.  
  
I did drive it today, didn't I?  
  
"I think so. I don't know."  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is never a good sign, man," said a voice behind Lucas.  
  
Lucas turned around and was suddenly pushed to the ground. "What the hell?" He looked up and saw Nathan's face surrounded by many others. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"What do I want? I want to know why, just why you insist on stealing everything of mine. First my team, then my girl, then you stole the way I live. You just don't give up, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Haley—Haley is what I'm talking about. It's just never enough, is it?"  
  
"Look, Nate, I know you cared about Haley—"  
  
"Don't you dare call me Nate. Don't even speak my name; in fact, don't even speak to me. Do you know that I was actually starting to think that it was slightly possible that we could become friends? How wrong was I?" Nathan spit on the ground and turned away.  
  
"Nathan, wait," Lucas called, standing up.  
  
"I thought I told you..." Nathan spun around and prepared to hit Lucas, who winced. "You know what; you're not even worth it. See you around."  
  
Nathan stalked off with his buddies and Lucas went in search of his car.  
  
"Looking for this?" Nathan called from the other side of the parking lot.  
  
Lucas glanced at what his half-brother was pointing at and saw his red truck with scratches all over it. Nathan took out his keys and scraped it across the red paint.  
  
"Adds a nice little touch. Have fun with it," Nathan smiled and got into his new Mercedes with his friends, laughing.  
  
Lucas walked over to his truck after Nathan had dangerously backed out of the lot.  
  
Getting into his car, Lucas turned on the stereo full blast and sped home.  
  
Hearing screeching tires and then silence, Karen looked out the kitchen window. "Lucas is home," she said.  
  
Brooke looked up from her scrap booking, "I should go. We'll work more on this later, kay?"  
  
"Okay, Brooke. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lucas stomped up the steps to his front door, nearly crashing into Brooke.  
  
"I was just leaving," she informed him and sprinted off.  
  
Lucas, in a bad mood already, slammed the door behind him before heading into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well, you've got physical therapy starting tomorrow."  
  
"Great. That makes me feel just so much better."  
  
Karen stared at her son with worry after he turned down her offer for hot cocoa. "Honey, when you want to talk, I'm here, okay?"  
  
"Whatever," Lucas spat and stomped off to his room, grabbing a bag of Doritos on the way.  
  
The next morning Lucas stumbled out of bed early thanks to his mother. She'd awoken him at 6AM so that they could make it to the hospital in time.  
  
Waiting for him at the hospital was Haley, clad in jeans and a yellow T- shirt. It was the T-shirt Lucas had won for her three days before at a carnival. Tucked away at her home was the giant teddy bear that her boyfriend had also prized her with. Haley jumped out of her chair and stood on her tip-toes to give Lucas a peck on the lips. She greeted Lucas and Karen before the nurse came by to show Lucas the direction to his physical therapy room.  
  
A few hours later, a visibly frustrated Lucas Scott sped out of that therapy room and went straight for the parking lot.  
  
"Thank you," Karen said to the nurse before running after Haley to follow Lucas.  
  
"Luke!" Haley called. "Luke, turn around."  
  
Lucas did as he was told as Haley walked closer to him.  
  
"What's going on with you?" she asked.  
  
"Haley, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being the only constant thing in my life right now, besides my mom. Everything else is so messed up, I'm just so happy that you're here."  
  
Haley smiled as she listened to all this and pulled Lucas' face down to give him a kiss. Karen watched the two from afar and decided to let them have their privacy. She reentered the hospital and stopped at the vending machine.  
  
Outside, Haley and Lucas kissed for a few more seconds before retreating to the bench. They sat silently for a long time, just holding one another and occasionally Lucas would smooch the top of Haley's head, bringing a grin to her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if it was kind of short, I didn't have this one planned as much as I should have. Anyway, as I promised, some Johnny Depp goodies!  
  
So, I saw Secret Window on Friday (yes, I know, opening night. I am not pathetic ;) ). I swear, NOTHING can make this man look bad. In quite a few scenes he had hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, a tattered robe (seriously tattered, there was a huge hole on the armpit, not that I noticed or anything), glasses and near the end, braces. If anything, the braces made him even more adorable! If anyone has screencaps of that, I would greatly appreciate a look at them. The movie was also very well done. It was the kind of creepy that I like, in the sense that it plays with your mind and keeps you thinking instead of scaring you for a minute and then you're over with it. I can't really tell you why it's like that because it'll ruin the story, but I highly recommend this movie to not only Johnny Depp fans, but everyone. My mother, however, refuses to see it as she is even more chicken than me and hates gore. I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but there isn't *too* much gore in it. There's enough, though. I think not only Johnny did a wonderful job, but the rest of the cast as well, although I didn't very much enjoy John Shooter's accent. A little too western for me. Anyway, just for a little preview before you see the movie, if you search on Google (cuz it won't let me type the address here) for Secret Window Clips, you should be able to find a site that has three clips. One of which includes a line:  
  
"No monsters up here."  
  
"Did you check under my bed?"  
  
"Even in your toy chest."  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Oh yeah, and remembering that this was a chapter of my story, I'd like to thank all who've reviewed so far! You guys are my inspiration to keep writing :) 


	6. Maybe Tomorrow

AN: Sorry for the delay. I don't really have any excuses, I just haven't felt like writing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. I also don't own this chapter title or last chapter's title. They are songs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SIX - MAYBE TOMORROW  
  
Ever since Lucas' first physical therapy session, Haley and Lucas had been spending as much time together as they could. Although it was difficult with Lucas' sessions, school, homework, chores, and Haley's ongoing tutoring sessions with Nathan, it was important to them. Haley felt bad enough that she had hurt Nathan even more than he already was hurting, so she refused to quit tutoring him even though it was awkward and sometimes downright infuriating, especially after Haley found out what Nathan had done to Lucas' truck.  
  
One night while lying on her bed listening to music, Haley began to think about her situation. Lucas and her had been best friends for as long as she could remember, and Haley was starting to second-guess their decision to move to the next level. Of course it was great to have Lucas as her boyfriend, but sometimes it just wasn't the same.  
  
Haley glanced at her clock which read 10:54 PM. She got up and opened her photo album, flipping the pages steadily. One photo in particular caught her eye and she grinned, remembering the day of Lucas' eighth birthday.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Come on, Haley, don't be a butt," Lucas whined, trying desperately to retrieve his water gun from his best friend.  
  
"If you want it, come and get it!" Haley began a fast race through Lucas' house, crashing into Karen. "Sorry," she mumbled, and fled the room as Lucas came stumbling through the back door.  
  
"You better run! I'll get you!" Lucas yelled.  
  
The two friends spent a good ten minutes running through and around the house before finally collapsing on Lucas bedroom floor.  
  
"I give up," Lucas said, resting his head on his left arm as he lay on his side.  
  
"Ha," Haley simply stated, returning the water gun to its rightful owner. She noticed that his nintendo was still on and she grabbed a controller.  
  
"I'll bet you two bucks that I can beat you," she challenged.  
  
Not willing to wimp out, Lucas agreed. They only played for five minutes before Lucas beat Haley...badly.  
  
"Cough it up," he told her, holding out his hand for the money.  
  
"You wish. I call a rematch!"  
  
"Nope. You said one game," Lucas replied, waving his hand in front of her face. "Cough it up," he repeated.  
  
Haley looked at his hand and then back at his face. After spitting into his hand she stood up ran out of the room. Lucas picked up a Kleenex and wiped off his hand.  
  
Wondering why Lucas still hadn't come after her, Haley walked slowly back to his room. "Luke?" A red cape flung in front of her face and before she knew what was happening, and was tackled to the ground with fingers attacking her.  
  
"Luke!" she whined. "Stop it! I'm ticklish!"  
  
"I know," he grinned evilly.  
  
***FLASHFORWARD***  
  
Haley smiled as she remembered that day. She closed her photo second album a long while later and looked once again at the clock. 12:30AM. She dressed for bed and brushed her teeth, flipping off her light switch as she dozed off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day was not the best. In fact, in Haley's mind it was one of the worst days of her life. She woke up early even though it was Saturday. After enjoying a big breakfast of sausages, bacon, eggs and French toast, she pulled on her coat and reluctantly headed over to Lucas' house.  
  
Upon arriving she was greeted by Karen at the front door, who offered her breakfast. Haley declined, telling Karen that she'd already eaten. Haley found Lucas still half-asleep in bed.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Haley.  
  
"Morning," he greeted. "I could get used to this. Waking up and seeing you."  
  
Haley nervously smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, sitting up.  
  
"This is hard. I've been thinking a lot lately, Luke, and I just don't think this is right. You and me. I just...I don't want to lose your friendship because it means the world to me. I love you, but I can't be with you. Not like this."  
  
"Wow," was all Lucas could muster. Three seconds ago he'd been the happiest guy on the face of the earth. Now, it was the total opposite.  
  
"Haley, we can work this out."  
  
"It's not going to work, Luke."  
  
"Well then we'll make it work!" Haley looked at the ground and Lucas stood up, facing her. "Haley, please, don't do this. I need you."  
  
"You still have me, Luke."  
  
"But not the way it should be. We should be together," Lucas' eyes began to well up and he tried to push the tears away before Haley saw. She noticed, however, and gently brushed a lone tear from Lucas' cheek. "I'm sorry," she said, giving him one last kiss before she ran out of the room crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Please review! Come on, you know you want to, all the other kids are doing it! :P  
  
Come on, hit that little "Go" button down there. It's so tempting... 


	7. Many Rivers to Cross

AN: Woohoo! Two chapters in two days! I think this is a first for me. I'm trying to get the chapters up more frequently, so everyone give a big thanks to Becca for posting chapters 6 and 7 for me! *Woot, woot!*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - MANY RIVERS TO CROSS  
  
"I'm sorry," Haley said, giving him one last kiss before she ran out of the room crying.  
  
Lucas walked slowly to his door and nearly ran outside, but instead lied down on his bed and forced sleep to fall upon him.  
  
The morning was sure hell. Lucas slept late and spent most of the day moping around the house watching TV or reading. He even turned on his computer and went to Peyton's webcam, but she wasn't home so he left the computer. Several phone calls were dialed to Lucas' number that day. The caller ID on his phone told him that almost every single one of them was from Haley, so he never answered.  
  
At the café, Karen became worried when Lucas wouldn't answer the phone and Haley wouldn't smile. She asked Haley at least five times what was wrong, but Haley just kept telling her that it was nothing.  
  
A few hours later Karen walked through her front door and found Lucas asleep on the couch. She tried to be careful not to wake him, but to no avail. Lucas stirred and proceeded to the table with a certain lack of speed, asking if there was anything he could do for his mother.  
  
"You could tell me what's wrong," Karen told him.  
  
Lucas sighed, "It's nothing."  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard. Haley's been moping around all day and you haven't been answering the phone. I've been worried. What's going on?"  
  
"Haley's been moping around? She has no right to be moping around! This is her fault! I didn't want this!"  
  
"Want what? Lucas, what is going on?"  
  
"Haley broke up with me."  
  
That simple statement was enough to bring tears to Karen's eyes, and it didn't help her to see the look on Lucas' face. He looked as though he'd lost his best friend, which, in a way, he had. Karen hugged her son close to him and the two sat like that for a long time before settling down to watch TV.  
  
In order to take their minds off things, they watched a comedy, but Karen could see that her son's mind was elsewhere.  
  
The next day was a long one, especially considering that Lucas and Haley had previously made plans to go to yet another Tree Hill carnival that night. They knew it would be awkward, but the both of them were hurting so much already that they didn't want to break it off. During fifth period, Haley walked up to Lucas who was sitting next to Peyton.  
  
"Hey," she said. Lucas glared up at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Um, are we still going to the carnival?"  
  
Lucas sighed, "Yeah, I guess. See you around eight."  
  
Haley nodded, said "goodbye" and returned to her table.  
  
"Look at the happy couple," Peyton joked to Lucas as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
  
"Ha, ha. See you later," Lucas replied and headed to sixth period.  
  
Haley took what seemed like hours that night to get ready. She was very nervous, and this time it wasn't the normal type of nervous she got when she went out with Lucas. This was nervous to see him in a bad way. She'd already hurt his feelings so much in order to save her friendship with him, but now she was afraid that by doing so she'd lost him anyway.  
  
Once they arrived at the carnival, the two "best friends" split up almost immediately: Lucas walking with Skills, Mouth and some other of his friends from the river court, and Haley jogging alongside Peyton and Brooke. The two girls had become better friends with Haley over the past weeks, accepting that the only reason she'd gone for Lucas was because of her feelings for him. The two friends, however, had decided to get past that, although there was still a bit of a tiff going on between Brooke and Peyton.  
  
Nobody besides Karen knew of the breakup between Haley and Lucas, so it was a bit odd to them that the two seemed to spending as little time together as possible that night. Sensing a rift in their relationship, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Mouth and Junk teamed up to get Haley and Lucas onto the Ferris wheel. In the same cart.  
  
It was difficult but the five people managed to do it to the great dislike of Haley. She wanted to avoid Lucas because she was afraid to confront him. Deciding that sooner was better than later, Haley turned to him as the wheel began to slowly spin.  
  
"Luke, we should talk about this," she started.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," he responded shortly. "It was a decision you felt you had to make, and I have to respect that."  
  
"But, Luke..."  
  
"It's okay, Haley. I get it. You're scared."  
  
"I am. I don't want to lose your friendship, Luke."  
  
"Well, get over it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'Get over it.' I'm scared, too, Haley, but I'm willing to try. Life is all about risks. I know how strong our friendship is, and I don't think anything could ruin it."  
  
"Yeah, you say that now. But what happens when in a few years we don't see each other every day? When we decide to move off into different states to go to college? You're my best friend, Luke, and I can't lose you. I need you."  
  
Lucas reached over and pulled Haley's lips to his. Breaking the kiss, he said, "I need you, too. We can survive anything, no matter what. I promise."  
  
Haley smiled and the two kissed again before hearing some hooting and cheering from below them. They were almost finished the ride and were in plain view of their friends. Even Peyton and Brooke were smiling. Someone in the distance wasn't, though. In fact, Nathan Scott looked about ready to kill someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Hit that little blue button down there... 


	8. You Own Me

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. I now have this story completely planned out, so it will be probably my first story that I will actually end up finishing! Woohoo! Anyway... Okay, nobody get mad at me 'cause of this chapter... You'll see why some people might once you start reading...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 8 - YOU OWN ME  
  
Haley James and Lucas Scott walked side-by-side along the outside of Tree Hill High School. School had been pretty boring recently, even to Haley, and that had caused some of her grades to slip. Not much, but since Haley was always such a good student, dropping from an A to a B- in a month was a very bad thing in her parents' minds. Haley had been forced to quit tutoring all of her students, including Nathan. It wasn't an easy thing to do, because Haley felt bad enough about breaking up with him and then immediately going to Lucas. It was clear that Nathan wasn't okay with that, and that made things even worse.  
  
Lucas guided Haley through the hallway and to her locker, stopping to get a drink at the water fountain on the way. Once their destination was reached, they parted ways and headed to their separate classes as the bell rang.  
  
Haley headed to the tutoring center to study during her spare. She needed this time to study for the upcoming math test since she wasn't having too much free time lately. This was a result of her being with Lucas nearly every day. Haley slipped her bag onto the back of her chair and pulled out her textbooks, paper, and a pencil. She was determined to do at least a few questions without the help of her calculator.  
  
Only minutes after Haley began her work, a shadow blocked the sunlight that was streaming in from the window behind her from reaching her paper. She turned around to ask the person to move and was surprised to find Nathan standing there.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him. He nodded and said hello back before asking if he could sit down with Haley. She told him it was fine and he pulled out his books as he sat down in the blue chair. He looked up at Haley and smiled as she bit her lip in concentration.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I overreacted the other day," Nathan said a little too loudly, as several people shushed him. He continued quietly, "I was just surprised and, to be honest, kind of hurt. Does this mean you don't want me in your life anymore? At all?"  
  
Haley focused on Nathan as she replied, "Not at all, Nate. I'm sorry I blew you off, but my grades have been slipping and my parents said they wouldn't let me be with Luke if they continued to slip..." Haley trailed off when she saw the hurt look on Nathan's face when she said Luke's name. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay. You shouldn't have to be afraid to talk about him to me. Haley, I can't stand not having you to talk to lately. I've got no one. Not even my mom."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say she's not as different from my dad as I thought she was. But, anyway, I really want us to be friends Haley. I need you to talk to. You're the only person who ever really got me."  
  
"You needn't say anything else," Haley laughed in her version of a British accent. Nathan smiled at this; she was always trying to cheer him up. Haley returned to her normal voice, "Of course, Nathan. I'm here for you. Don't worry about it."  
  
Nathan smiled and stood up, packing his books. "Well, I should go. I'm actually not supposed to be here. I have a different spare now that you aren't my tutor anymore. See you later, Hales," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek before he left. Haley looked on as he slightly ran out of the tutoring center. He was the first person she'd ever admitted to loving before Lucas. Was she really over him?  
  
After the last bell of the day, Haley jumped into Lucas' car and they headed to Karen's Café for some after-school caffeine-filled beverages. After finishing their homework that was promised to Karen to be done before anything else, the couple walked through the quiet streets to the movie dome for the third time that week. Haley was sure that the employees were starting to get to know her and Luke.  
  
While waiting in line for popcorn, Haley spotted Nathan two lines over from her ordering his food. He was alone. "Luke," she began, "look, I know this probably isn't what you'd like to hear, but would it be okay if Nathan sat with us?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's all alone and I feel bad. Besides, we're friends and I can't just not at least say hello."  
  
"Since when are you friends with Nathan?"  
  
"Since today. There's no need for jealously, Scott. I love *you*."  
  
Lucas smiled at this and leaned down to kiss Haley.  
  
"Ahem," coughed the man behind the counter. Haley blushed and Lucas ordered their popcorn and drinks. "Be right back," Haley said, and walked over to Nathan.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" Haley looked behind her and Nathan followed her gaze toward Lucas. "Ah, I see," he said. "Well, don't let me intrude. I'll see you later, Haley."  
  
"Wait, are you here with anyone?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with us..."  
  
"Me and Lucas sitting in close proximity to one another with you there? I don't think that's such a good idea. But thanks anyway, Haley," Nathan smiled at her and walked into the theater. Haley went back over to Lucas.  
  
"So, what'd he say?" Lucas asked as he paid for their food and they went to find a seat in the theater. "He said he's fine."  
  
"Course he is. Come on, Hales," Lucas guided her to some free seats. They settled in as the movie started.  
  
"Hey, I decided to take you up on that offer," Nathan said to Haley as he sat down beside her. It was quite an awkward two hours for Haley sitting in between Nathan and Lucas Scott. Especially since Lucas kept looking over to make sure that Nathan wasn't trying anything and Haley kept on having to reassure him that he was the only one she wanted to be with. Haley knew that Lucas didn't like Nathan and the fact that she used to date him didn't help matters, but what was up with Lucas' sudden insecurity?  
  
The next day was going to be difficult, but not even Nathan knew just how difficult it would be. He met up with Haley at lunch time and Haley excused herself from her table with Lucas so she could go talk to Nathan. He lead her to a place where nobody could hear them, especially not Lucas.  
  
"Haley, I don't know if I can do this. Be friends with you, I mean. I know it's better than nothing, but it's just so hard. I'm in love with you, Haley, and every time I see you, I want to do this..." he bent down and kissed Haley on the lips. Haley pulled away quickly, shocked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Nathan apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just... Haley, I love you. I need you. I've got no one. Lucas doesn't need you: he has his mom and his friends. He doesn't love you the way I do. I need you, Hales, I need you."  
  
Hales. That was Lucas' name for her. Haley stood back, stunned at what she was hearing. Suddenly it all sunk in and Haley momentarily reconsidered her relationship with Lucas. Realizing what she was thinking, Haley began speaking, "Nathan, I'm in love with Lucas. I need him."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You aren't in love with him. You don't need him."  
  
"Since when do you make my decisions for me, Nathan?"  
  
"You love me. You told me you loved me."  
  
"I care about you, Nathan. And I did love you, but... I'm sorry. I was never *in* love with you. I was just there for you."  
  
"And I need you to be here for me now."  
  
"I am. But as your friend."  
  
"No," Nathan said, grabbing her arm. "You're with me."  
  
"Nathan, let go of me. You're hurting me," Haley pleaded. Nathan loosened his grip but didn't let go of Haley's arm.  
  
"You're with me," he said. "I didn't want to have to do this, Haley, but you're making me. I have to be with you, Haley. I have no other choice. I'll pick you up after school." Nathan released Haley's arm.  
  
"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley called. Nathan turned around and walked back over to Haley. "I'd hate to have to end up hurting someone," he said, nodding in Lucas' direction. He went to grab his books from his locker as Haley stood there, almost terrified. There was no way she would let anybody *ever* hurt Lucas.  
  
Nearly in tears, Haley grabbed her pocket mirror to make sure she looked okay.  
  
During last period, Haley passed a note to Lucas telling him that she needed to talk to him right after school.  
  
*I can't believe I'm doing this...* Haley thought as she walked to Lucas' locker after the bell rang. He smiled at her when she arrived and she forced out a weak smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Haley looked behind him and saw Nathan with a determined face.  
  
"Luke, I thought I could do this, but I was wrong. I can't. I can't be with you, Luke. I'm sorry."  
  
Haley ran off crying, leaving a stupefied Lucas standing at his locker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for so many breakups lately, but this was necessary. Wow, my longest chapter yet! If you're upset, I'm sorry, but I promise this is not a Naley. Haley and Lucas all the way, baby! So anyway... Comments? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Click that little blue button down there on the left of your screen. 


	9. Escape

Hey guys! First, I'd just like to give a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I know, it's almost been 4 months since I've updated. I haven't really an excuse, I've just been lazy... I've been saying to myself for weeks to sit down and write this chapter, and here I finally am. Since it's been so long, I'll start off with a recap of what's happened so far.

**Chapter 1 –** After receiving the phone call from Dan about Lucas' car crash, Haley rushes to the hospital where her and her best friend share their first real kiss. They also sort of exchange "I love you"'s.

**Chapter 2 –** Brooke and Peyton arrive at the hospital. Brooke is still dating Lucas and Haley has not broken up with Nathan. Lucas is glad to still be alive. Peyton tells Brooke about her and Lucas. Peyton witnesses Haley and Lucas kissing from outside the hospital room window.

**Chapter 3 –** Haley and Lucas spend some quality time together at the hospital. Karen catches her son and Haley kissing. Brooke also sees Haley and Lucas kissing. Lucas remembers that he has a girlfriend named Brooke.

**Chapter 4 –** Haley breaks up with Nathan. Brooke breaks up with Lucas, and Peyton says some angry things to Lucas.

**Chapter 5 –** Nathan scratches up Luke's car. Luke gets home only to find Brooke with his mom. She packs up her things and leaves quickly. Luke begins physical therapy and is not happy about it.

**Chapter 6 –** Haley has doubts about her new relationship with Lucas, and leaves him to feel like she doesn't want to be with him that way.

**Chapter 7 –** After spending a day moping around, Lucas decides that he and Haley shouldn't break the carnival plans. While on the Ferris wheel, they make up and even Brooke and Peyton seem to be happy for them. However, Nathan sure isn't.

**Chapter 8 –** Nathan and Haley share a moment at the tutoring center. Haley even invites Nathan to sit with her and Lucas at the movies. But at school, Nathan crosses the line. He says he's in love with Haley and then kisses her. Haley pulls back, stunned. Haley reveals to Nathan that she's in love with Lucas, but he won't accept it. He tells her she doesn't love Lucas and that she loves him. When Haley refuses to get back with Nathan, he looks over at Lucas and says: "I'd hate to have to end up hurting someone." Later that day, Haley breaks up with Lucas.

And now, chapter 9!

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

CHAPTER 9 – ESCAPE

Three weeks had gone by since Haley had broken up with Lucas. Three weeks had gone by since he'd spoken to her. The silent treatment had not been easy on Haley, and she wanted so badly to tell Lucas that she had done it all for him. But she couldn't because if she did, something very bad could happen to Lucas. Nathan had already explained ways of how he would get back at Lucas for stealing yet another thing in his life. And Haley wouldn't let it happen. Ever.

So she kept on pretending. Haley James, the smart bookworm who had been best friends with Lucas Scott since they were eight years old was no longer speaking to him. It was a fact that Brooke Davis had recently noticed.

It was something that at first was only a thought in the back of her mind. But as Brooke began to pay more attention, she noticed that more and more things seemed wrong. She looked closely at the look on Haley's face whenever Lucas would pass her, completely ignoring her presence. Brooke could tell that all Haley wanted to do was hug Lucas and make up. But it was like there was some unseen force that was controlling her.

Brooke's suspicions were confirmed a few days later when she accidentally overheard an argument between Haley and Nathan.

"Nathan, I can't do this anymore! I don't want to be with you."

"Yes, you do. Haley, I love you..."

"Then why don't you want me to be happy?"

"You are happy with me. Lucas could never make you happy."

"You think I'm happy with you? Are you crazy? I hate you! If you truly loved me you'd let me go! I want to be with Luke, I love him. I'm going to be with him and if you ever try to hurt him, I will call the police, I swear."

Haley began to walk out of the room, grabbing her bags. Brooke peeked in the room just in time to see Nathan grab Haley's arm, preventing her from leaving. When Haley struggled to break free, Nathan slapped her hard against her cheek. He let go of her arm as she stopped struggling. Her hand flew up to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Haley, but you're leaving me no choice. Even if you call the police, they're not going to be able to stop what's already been done to your boyfriend."

"You're insane, Nathan."

With that, Haley left the room. This time, Nathan let her go, knowing that she was too scared to do anything.

Brooke hid behind a bookshelf as Haley ran past her, crying. She waited for Nathan to leave as well, and when she was sure that the coast was clear, Brooke left the tutoring center.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

Five minutes after witnessing the scene, Brooke was walking through the hallway towards Peyton's math class. She attempted to lightly tap on the door, but since she was in such a hurry, it came out as more of a soft pounding. The teacher opened the door, annoyed that his class was being disrupted.

"Ms. Davis, can I help you?"

Brooke scanned the room to make sure Peyton was there. Sure enough, Brooke spotted the blonde curls. "Yeah, I need to talk to Peyton Sawyer. It's urgent."

"Urgent enough to disrupt my class?"

"Please, it's an emergency!"

The teacher finally agreed and waved Peyton out of the class. "Five minutes," he said.

"What? What is it? What's so urgent?" Peyton questioned as the door was shut.

"I need Haley's address right now."

"That's it?"

"Trust me Peyton, this is big. Just give me her address; I have to talk to Haley right away."

"Okay, calm down." Peyton pulled out a pen from her shoulder bag and wrote the address down on Brooke's hand. "What's going on?"

"I promise I'll explain later. Thanks, Peyt!" Brooke ran out of the school.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

Brooke arrived at Haley's house about ten minutes later. She'd sped there and quickly sweet-talked her way out of a ticket. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, tapping her feet nervously as she waited.

A minute later, Haley appeared in the doorway trying to hide her tear-stained cheeks.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

Brooke invited herself into the house and closed the door. "Are you okay, hon?"

"What?" Haley asked.

"Look, I heard you and Nathan earlier at the center. I want to help. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley said, making her way to the sofa. Brooke followed, taking off her coat.

"Haley, I know what's happening. I've suspected something for weeks but I didn't know anything for sure until today. I have to help you; I can't just stand by and watch."

"I can't tell anyone, Brooke. He'll hurt Lucas. Maybe even me."

"I won't let him."

"How could you stop him? No offense, Brooke, but I don't think you could beat up Nathan."

"We just need a plan. We need to set something up. We should set up a certain time for you to tell Lucas what's been going on and have Nathan 'accidentally' hear it. I'll have the police there by then in case anything happens. I'll tell them that there's someone dangerous who will probably try to hurt someone. They have to listen to that, right?"

Haley looked nervously at Brooke, unsure of this plan. Something could easily go wrong and Lucas or herself could still end up getting hurt. And if Nathan found out that Brooke was helping Haley, he might even hurt her too. "I don't know, Brooke," Haley mumbled.

"Trust me. I'll do everything in my power to make everything go according to plan. I won't let him to this to you anymore, Haley." Brooke searched Haley's eyes for an answer. She could see the wheels turning in her brain.

"Fine," Haley agreed. "But we need a very detailed plan."

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

The next day, after hours of talking, Brooke and Haley's master plan was put into action. Haley had left a message on Lucas' cellphone saying that she needed to talk to him and it was an emergency. Which it was. He was to meet her at 4:30 at the courtyard. Even though Lucas was mad at her, she knew he would come if she called it an emergency. Haley looked at her watch as she waited. 4:26. Almost time.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

Brooke was on her way to see Nathan. As usual, she found him in the school gym shooting free throws. "Hey Nate," she greeted.

"What do you want, Brooke?"

"Nothing. Just forgot my bag," Brooke replied, grabbing her cheerleading bag that had purposely been left in the gym earlier that day. "So," she continued, "I just ran into Haley and Lucas. I'm glad they made up, they look so cute together."

"What?!" Nathan yelled, slamming the ball onto the floor. Perfect. He reacted just the way she'd hoped he would. Then, he said more calmly, "Where are they?"

"Last time I saw them, they were at the courtyard. Why?" Brooke was playing the 'I-Know-Absolutely-Nothing' role perfectly.

Nathan picked up his gym bag and car keys and ran out of the gym. When she heard his car pull away, Brooke dialed 911.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

Back at the court, Haley sat nervously on the picnic table bench. It was now 4:32. Nathan would be here soon. What if Luke didn't come? Just then, all of Haley's thoughts went out the window as a blonde-headed figure sat down next to her.

"So what do you want, Haley?" Lucas asked, not looking at her.

"Luke, we really need to talk." Haley paused for a moment, deciding the best way to word everything. After a few seconds of thinking, Haley decided just to speak from her heart. She explained the entire situation to Lucas. She explained how angry she was, how sorry she was, and how scared she was. By the end, Lucas was comforting a teary Haley. And just as planned, up walked Nathan.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Stay away from her, Nathan," Lucas warned, standing up and acting as a shield in front of Haley. "If you ever come near her again, I swear I will kill you."

"Give it your best shot," Nathan yelled back.

And just like that, Haley's worst nightmare began. First, Lucas punched Nathan, and then Nathan knocked Lucas to the ground with a heavy blow to the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, it took Lucas a few seconds to regain his composure. And Nathan took full advantage of that. He threw himself on Lucas and began pounding away. Haley stood next to the two, screaming.

_Where is Brooke?_ Haley thought. But as if on cue, she heard the brunette's voice.

"Over there!" Brooke yelled, and a team of three police officers pulled Lucas and Nathan apart. Brooke then walked over to the scene and made sure Haley was okay before turning to the police.

"It's him," she said, pointing at Nathan. "He's been threatening this girl for weeks, and now it looks like he was telling the truth."

"Don't worry, Miss," one of the officers said as he pulled out his handcuffs and attached Nathan's hands together. "He's not going to be bothering you anymore." The officer handed a violent Nathan over to another partner, who dragged Nathan to the police car. "Now, it's up to you," he continued, "but I would strongly recommend that you get a restraining order from that guy. You too, son," he said, looking at Lucas.

Haley nodded fervently. "Absolutely. I don't want him anywhere near me."

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

A few hours later, Haley was safely at home and Brooke was pouring the two of them some hot coffee.

"God, my life has just been full of drama lately, hasn't it?" Haley said.

Brooke set the mugs on the coffee table and sat down. "Welcome to my world. It all worked out okay, though."

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way."

A knock on the door disrupted their conversation and Haley went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Lucas on the other side.

Brooke picked up her coat. "I'll leave you two alone. See you, Haley." She headed out the door. "Bye, Luke," she said, hurt and anger still vaguely evident in her tone with him.

Haley invited Lucas inside and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about all this, Luke," Haley began.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." The two gently brushed their lips against one another's and smiled.

"I need a break from all this drama," Haley told Lucas.

"Yeah, me too. What do you say we pop in a movie and grab some munchies, just for old time's sake?"

Haley smiled. "I'd like that."

Haley picked out a movie as Lucas went to pop some popcorn and grab some soda. They got all settled in and stayed cuddled like that for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------------------

Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism? Review!

I would just like to apologize to all the Nathan fans out there. I really like the guy, too, and I wasn't going to make him this mean, but I just wrote this chapter. I tried not to think about it too much. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Maybe even in a few days! hehe.. I promise it won't be 4 months again.


	10. Road Trip

Thanks for the reviews! It made my day!

Sorry for the long wait. I was going to make the road trip and the vacation all in one big long chapter, but I haven't written any of the vacation yet. So, instead of keeping everyone waiting even longer, I'll post this now and the vacation later. Enjoy!

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥-----------------------------

CHAPTER 10 – ROAD TRIP

"All right, Lucas, your shoulder seems to be getting a lot better. You should still be careful with it and don't overexert yourself, but I think you'll be okay to go on the trip."

Lucas sat with a smiling face after his doctor told him that. Karen sat in a chair next to him and began asking questions.

"Now, are you sure about that? Because if something happens, I won't be there to—"

"Ms. Roe, I assure you that I wouldn't be giving Lucas permission to leave Tree Hill if I wasn't positive that he could handle it," Dr. Jennings interrupted the worried mother. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I could order Lucas to keep his cell phone on at all times and stay with a friend?"

Karen shook her head. She was just worried. After all, she'd been gone for a month and a half and right when she got back she'd found out her son had been in an accident. And shortly after that, he'd started a new relationship with his best friend Haley, who he'd known since they were eight. Recently, their relationship had grown even stronger, and even though she trusted Haley's word that she would always wait until she got married, Karen knew that Lucas was the one person that Haley would do anything for. She didn't want Haley ending up like she did, pregnant and alone. But Lucas would never do that. "No, doctor, that's fine. I'm sure Lucas can take care of himself."

"I can, mom. Don't worry. Besides, I've got four great people coming with me and I'm sure they'll look out for me." Lucas had said this to his mother several times that day, but he figured the more he said it, the likelier it was that she'd believe it.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥-----------------------------

Two days later, Lucas was roaming through his closet, picking out random clothes and stuffing them into his suitcase. Himself, Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were all going to pack into Brooke's new car and take a road trip to Daytona Beach, Florida. It was supposed to take about 9 and a half hours, but it would probably end up taking longer. The only city they'd be stopping in before getting to Daytona Beach was Jacksonville, so instead of making it a two day trip, they'd all agreed to leave early Saturday morning and they'd be there that night.

Lucas picked up a shirt of his that he'd never seen before, and tossed it into his bag, assuming that his mother must've bought it for him. He found a pair of pants that he liked, and stuffed them in his bag as well.

"Ugh, what are you wearing, Luke? Those colors clash way too much."

Lucas turned around to find Haley leaning up against his doorframe.

"Hey, Hales. You've been hanging around Brooke too much."

Haley mocked anger before plopping down on Lucas' bed next to his suitcase. "Are you still packing? We're leaving tomorrow morning! I finished packing yesterday!"

"Not all of us take hours upon hours to stuff a bunch of clothes in a bag," Lucas pointed out.

"Hey, it's not _just _clothes. There's hair stuff, makeup, books, music..."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Lucas reached up onto his shelf and pulled down an old tie. Swinging it over his head, he began tying it up.

"Lucas, please tell me you're not trying to wear that over your T-shirt!"

"Calm down, I just want to make sure it looks okay on me," he replied as he finished tying it. He quickly eyed himself over in his full-length mirror before turning back to his girlfriend/best friend.

"Everything looks good on you, Luke," Haley told him, grabbing onto the tie and pulling him toward her. "Trust me." Haley pulled Lucas' face closer to hers and gave him a small peck on the lips. She then pushed him away and stood up, smiling. "Well, I just wanted to come by and say hey. So, "Hey" and be ready early tomorrow. We're picking you up at 8:30."

"That's all I get? A peck? Come here," Lucas whined, taking hold of Haley's hand and bringing her toward him. They shared a passionate kiss that could have gone on longer if Karen hadn't poked her head into the room, "Ahem"-ed them, and told Lucas she needed to speak with him.

"I'll be out in a minute, mom."

"You better be." Karen closed the door.

"Wow. Well, that was embarrassing," Haley whispered, blushing ferociously.

"Cool the color there, Hales, it's not like this was the first time. In fact, I think she's made it her mission to walk in on us every time we kiss. It's happened a lot lately."

Haley nodded before backing away. "I should get home. It's getting late, and my dad wants to have a father-daughter night tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye," Luke kissed her one more time before allowing Haley out of his bedroom door. He packed a few more things before heading to the kitchen, where Karen was making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Hey, mom," he greeted, sitting down. "What'd you want to talk about?"

Karen set two filled-to-the-brim mugs on the table and sat in a chair opposite from her son. "I just wanted to go over a few things before you left tomorrow."

"Mom, what more could there possibly be to go over?"

"Oh, don't worry, I've thought of lots. Now, first things first, you and Haley are not to be sleeping in the same bed, understood?" Lucas nodded. "Neither are you and Peyton or you and Brooke, just in case."

"Mom! I love Haley."

"I know which is exactly why I want you to get your own bed. Second of all..."

Lucas pretty much zoned out right there. He was in his own little world, thoughts of Haley swirling through his mind. _Just smile and nod_,he told himself.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥-----------------------------

The next day, Lucas was awoken by the most horrid sound ever created. His alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and lay there for five minutes before realizing that he had only given himself fifteen minutes to get ready. That was now ten. He had a 3 minute shower and tried to fix his hair as best he could. That took about 5 minutes. He didn't even know why he bothered, because it looked pretty much the same as it did when he first rolled out of bed. Lucas dragged his suitcase through the hallway and set it by the front door. He now had two minutes to eat breakfast. Lucas knew that he had to eat before he left, because Brooke had made it very clear the other day that they would not be stopping until they got to Daytona Beach. That excluded, of course, bathroom breaks.

Lucas jogged into the kitchen and gave his mother a good morning kiss on the cheek. "Wow, is this all for me?" Lucas asked, scanning the table and seeing countless plates topped with bacon, eggs, toast, ham, hash browns and more.

"Well, no," Karen replied. "Haley called a little while ago and said that everyone was running late." _Great. I rushed for nothing. _"They'll be here in a few minutes since I offered everyone breakfast."

"Gee, mom, and I thought I was special."

"Don't worry, you are."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lucas opened it and in came Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Haley. The first three went straight for the kitchen, but Haley stayed with Lucas for a minute.

"Hey, cutie," Haley greeted, giving Lucas a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"It's been forever," Lucas told her.

"Oh, I know. 12 hours is just so long," Haley replied sarcastically. They lightly laughed and then headed for the kitchen.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥-----------------------------

About an hour later, all five teenagers were cramming themselves into Brooke's car. It wasn't small, but for five people it was pretty uncomfortable. The car was similar to her silver convertible, but it was a bit larger. Everyone said their goodbye's to Karen, and Lucas managed to stop his mother before she reviewed the list of things not to do on the trip; again. Finally, they were on their way.

Not even two hours into the trip, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton were all squirming around. It was those unlucky three that had gotten the back seats, and it was getting very squishy. "You guys better get comfortable," Brooke told them, looking into her rearview mirror, "because we still have over seven hours to go." She received the response that was expected as the three backseat teens groaned. Brooke and Haley, comfortable with their seats, laughed. Haley stretched out her legs and arms, making sure everyone noticed. She received a smack on the head from Peyton, who was sitting directly behind her.

With about five hours to go on the road, they had gone through all of Brooke's CD's that she'd brought along. Jake offered the next music before Peyton could have a chance. Peyton had nearly 100 CD's with her, and everyone knew that if they started listening to Peyton's music now, they wouldn't get a chance to listen to anything else for the rest of the ride. Brooke turned up the music as loud as she could. Hey, they were on the highway, who's gonna get mad at them?

Finally, they arrived in Jacksonville, Florida, their only stop before arriving in Daytona Beach. As soon as Brooke stopped the car, everyone inside jumped out. Peyton and Jake headed for the bathrooms, and Haley and Lucas went into the 7-Eleven to buy sodas and chips. Brooke took her keys out of the ignition and went to find someone to help fill up her car with more gasoline. She could never figure out how to use the self-serve.

Before long, Brooke had yelled for everyone to hurry up and pack back into the car, and they were again on their way. There was only about an hour and a half left on their road trip.

Finally, they arrived in Daytona Beach. Brooke had the top down on her car and herself, Haley and Peyton pulled out their new sunglasses that they'd all bought when they went shopping a few days earlier. In a few minutes, Brooke was pulling into the parking lot of Harbour Beach Resort. It was a beautiful hotel that was on the oceanfront, and the group had booked two rooms that were right next to each other. The rooms had a conjoined balcony that overlooked the beach. Each room had two queen-sized beds and one bathroom, with a mini-fridge in the corner near a desk. Peyton had brought a lap-top that her dad lent her, and everyone had their cell phones with them.

Haley was the first to step out of the car, followed by Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas. All five of them just stood there for a minute, getting used to once again being on their feet. Haley grabbed two bags from the front seat, one of hers and one of Brooke's. They'd been put there to save room in the trunk for everyone else's bags. Lucas was still amazed that they'd been able to fit five suitcases into that trunk. Once all the bags were removed from the car, Brooke pressed the button that pulled the top of the car up, and then she locked the doors. The five teenagers dragged their bags into the lobby and waited while Brooke and Peyton checked in.

They all headed into the elevator and were very thankful that it was empty. Jake pressed the button that took them up to the 7th floor. They walked down the hallway until they reached their rooms, and swiped their cards in the door to unlock it. Brooke, Haley and Peyton headed into one room, and Jake and Lucas into another.

"Wow, this is huge!" Haley exclaimed as she walked in, shutting the door behind her and dropping her bags on the floor.

"Really?" Brooke asked. She'd been to many of these places when she was little, when her parents actually paid attention to her and took her on vacations.

Haley, however, was not used to this. She had hardly ever been out of Tree Hill, but when she had it certainly had not been to huge places like this. She was used to small but cozy motel rooms that had two double beds, a bathroom, and a window.

Peyton was like Haley in that she'd never really left Tree Hill, but her dad had been to many of these kinds of places so she'd heard all about them and wasn't at all surprised.

"I'm just not used to this," Haley answered Brooke. "This should be fun."

"Hell yeah!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her suitcase and a few extra bags onto one of the beds. "I call this bed to myself for tonight, since I drove the whole way here."

Peyton replied, "Hey, it's not our fault you won't let anyone else even attempt to get behind the wheel of your car." Peyton received a glare from Brooke that told her to back off and let Brooke have the bed. "Fine," Peyton continued, "but I get it tomorrow."

"And me next," Haley said before Brooke had a chance to call it again.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥-----------------------------

In the other room there were smaller beds, but that was fine with Jake and Lucas. Jake was caught on the bad end when he failed to get to the window side bed first. They'd both already started unpacking and taking full advantage of the dresser drawers. Lucas was about to exclaim "10 bucks!" at the price of a soda can in the mini-fridge when there was a knock at the door. Jake opened it and in came the three girls. They'd changed into some comfier clothes that suited the weather.

"Still not ready?" Brooke complained. "Hurry up! You can unpack later, lets go have some fun!"

"Brooke," Lucas started, "how can you not be tired?"

"It's only 7:30!" Brooke told him. "Besides, we're only here for two days and we have to take full advantage of the time we have."

"We are," Jake complained. "You've booked us full for the next two days, remember?"

"Well, this is the only night we're going to be able to go to a club. Come on, guys? Please? Don't tell me Haley, Peyton and I got all dolled up for nothing."

Lucas and Jake looked at each other silently before giving in.

-----------------------------♥----------------------♥---------------------♥-----------------------------

So, what'd you all think? Please review, you have no idea how immensely it helps with updates.


	11. Road Trip Pt II

Once again, I lost the motivation to continue with this story. However, my friends and I are going to be starting a website to post our stories, and I just finished two stories in English, so I am once again in a writing mood. When this is posted, I will have finished my story, so you don't have to worry about no more updates for months. I apologize for the wait, and I understand if nobody is reading this anymore. However, I promised I would finish this story, so I will. I very much appreciate any feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, because if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I won't be able to fix it, and if I don't know what I'm doing right, I won't be able to continue doing it.

Anyway, on with the story.

CHAPTER TEN - ROAD TRIP, PT. I - RECAP

Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all went on a road trip to Florida. They are only staying for a few days, and then returning to Tree Hill.

CHAPTER ELEVEN - ROAD TRIP, PT. II

After the gang had grown tired of the flashing lights and loud music, they headed away from the club and back to their hotel.

Brooke and Peyton turned in first, surprisingly enough. Brooke said she wanted to get a good night's sleep because she planned on using tomorrow's daylight hours to the fullest extent that she could.

Jake and Lucas then hit the sack. Haley was the last to fall asleep, as she couldn't help but be excited for the day that followed.

Everyone had set their alarm clock for 7:30 am, and after some whining and complaining, Haley finally got up as well. Peyton, Jake, Haley and Lucas all headed downstairs to find out what Brooke had in store for them for the day. They ate a wonderful breakfast and grabbed their swimsuits.

Brooke had booked the five of them for two hours on the Jet Ski's. There were only four Jet Ski's available, so Luke and Haley shared one. Brooke and Peyton chased each other around for almost the entire time, while Jake and Lucas nearly ran each other over several times. Haley laughed and cheered for her boyfriend while she tried not to fall off of the vehicle.

The rest of the day, at least for the girls, was spent at a spa. While they enjoyed hours of being pampered, the boys went to a local basketball game.

At the end of the night, just before the sun went down, Brooke dragged everyone off to go sailing. As they made themselves comfortable on the boat, Haley looked over at Lucas and smiled. After almost a decade of having known the guy, she was finally his girlfriend. It still hadn't completely sunk in, and Haley had a feeling that it never would. It would always be as exciting as ever.

The sun began to set, and Haley cuddled up into Lucas' arms. They silently watched the sunset and smiled. Without their knowledge, Brooke took a picture of them as they sat with the beautiful colors of the sky reflecting off their faces. Peyton just smiled at her friend; taking pictures seemed to be her new thing.

The couple in the corner just sat there, not needed any words to be exchanged between them. Words were never enough, but they didn't need to be. Each of them knew how special their love was, and they clearly expressed it without saying a word.

The next day, the group went scuba diving and snorkeling. It was one of Haley's dreams to see all of the creatures that lived in the ocean, and Lucas was glad to be there with her to see her so happy.

On the final day of their little adventure, the group went surfing. Lucas had always wanted to learn how to surf, but he'd never gotten the chance. It wasn't like Tree Hill had a whole lot of opportunities.

Clearly, surfing was not Haley's thing. She must have fallen off her board at least fifty times that day. But, being the good sport that she was, she never said a word. She knew that Luke was having a blast, so she just had to grin and bear it. It wasn't all bad, though. Haley 'accidentally' fell a few extra times, just so Luke could help her get back on the waves.

At around 6:30 pm, after a big dinner, Brooke and her friends hopped back in her car with their bags and turned up the music. Peyton got to listen to a few of her own songs this time, but Brooke made sure to put in a few songs that weren't so hard-rock. She and Haley, again in the front, sang along to Maroon 5 and Jessica Simpson, before Lucas, Jake and Peyton forced them to turn it off.

They arrived late, and all fell asleep quite quickly as the following day awaited them.

Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter is coming quickly! (btw, please review!)


	12. Shall We Dance?

So, I read the responses I got and I really appreciate them. I'm going to be

writing a Mouth/Brooke story next. It may take a while for me to put it up,

though, because I want to get it all planned out first.

Anyway, on with Lucas/Haley!

CHAPTER 12 – SHALL WE DANCE

Haley sat in her room with quite a few boxes of tissues by her side. Most of

them were empty. No, she hadn't been watching sad movies; she had the flu. Her

parents were gone for the weekend and she was going to be by herself for the

whole time. Lucas had insisted on coming over to take care of her, but Haley

had convinced him that his mom needed him at the café.

It was about noon when the doorbell rang. Haley slumped down the stairs and

greeted Brooke at the door, who was holding a few more boxes of tissues.

"I felt like being a good friend today," she explained, inviting herself in and

dropping her coat onto the hook.

Haley nodded a "hello" and trudged into the kitchen slowly, with a cheerful

Brooke following behind.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Haley asked.

Brooke sat down across from her friend at the kitchen table and popped some gum

in her mouth. "Not much. I've just decided to quit being upset about guys. They

suck. They will always suck. I think I'm going to try and live my life without

guys, at least for a while."

Haley looked at the Brooke Davis who was infamous for guy-hopping with

unbelieving eyes. "Right…"

"I'm serious!" Brooke exclaimed. "I mean, sure, there's definitely some good

things about guys, but in the end they just end up breaking your heart and I'm

sick of feeling like crap. So, say hello to the new me."

Brooke stood up and spun around once in an attempt to show Haley just how much

she'd changed, although she really didn't look any different. Haley just smiled

and told Brooke to meet her upstairs to watch some TV, she was going to get some

cold medicine first.

"All right, Hales, but you better not get me sick today, too, or else!" Brooke

yelled as she went up the stairs.

As the day wore on, Haley could tell that Brooke wanted to get home and start

getting ready, but, being the new her, she wasn't going to say a word. It was a

Saturday night, so it was a little odd that the school was holding a dance that

night. It sort of a goodbye dance before the prom, a little more casual and

fun. It was being held for all the seniors who were graduating that year, and

Haley was actually kind of upset for having to miss it. She was just glad she

would be okay for the prom and graduation.

"Brooke, go home."

"What?"

"Go home. No doubt you have major wardrobe, make-up, and hair dilemma's to work

through and you only have three hours to get ready."

Brooke spun around and looked at the clock. "What!" She jumped up and gave

Haley a hug. "Feel better, H. James, luv ya."

And then she was gone.

Haley turned off the TV and closed her eyes.

-

Haley grabbed her housecoat and slowly walked down the stairs for a glass of water. She went into her kitchen and poured herself a glass.

Preparing to go back upstairs, Haley stopped suddenly when she noticed the old keyboard in the corner of her living room. It had been almost a year since she's played it. She sat down on the chair and placed her water next to her. Making herself comfortable, she began playing random keys before a melody came to her head. She began humming to herself as she came up with the music for the song.

Haley finally paused after writing down the music. She looked up at the clock and saw that it had been nearly two hours since she first sat down with her music. She got up and pulled a comforter out of the linen closet, dragging it with her to the couch. She flipped the TV on and searched through the channels, but couldn't find anything good on, so she picked up her book from the table next to the couch.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Haley ran to the door, attempting to flatten out her messy hair on the way. A soaking-wet Lucas stood on the other side.

He smiled at her, "Can I come in? It's freezing out here."

"Yeah, sure," Haley invited him in and closed the door. She offered him a blanket so he could warm up but he politely declined.

"So, I know you told me to have fun at the dance tonight, but it couldn't possibly be any fun without you, so I'm coming here and hanging out with you."

"Luke, I told you…"

"I know, I know. You can take care of yourself, you're fine. But, still. I wanted to keep you company."

Lucas sat down on the couch and picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Haley tried to snatch the paper away from him before he could read it, but he pulled his hands away too quickly.

_I've become much too good at being invincible_

_I'm an expert at play it safe and keeping cool_

_But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be_

_I refuse to let my life roll over me_

_Let me feel_

_I don't care if I break down_

_Let me fall_

_Even if I hit the ground_

_And if I cry a little, die a little_

_At least I know I lived_

_Just a little_

_I wanna be somebody, I…_

_I wanna be somebody_

_I wanna be somebody, I…_

_I wanna be somebody_

_Who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel_

_I don't care if I break down_

_Let me fall_

_Even if I hit the ground_

_And if I cry a little, die a little_

_At least I know I lived_

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

"Wow. Haley, this is really good," Lucas praised her as he stared down at the paper.

"It's nothing," Haley said uncomfortably. She never let anyone read her songs. "I just wrote it really quickly."

"No, Hales, I'm serious. This is awesome." He noticed the music sheet on the table. "Play if for me? Please?"

Haley sighed and gave in when he showed her the puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. Okay. Just… don't laugh."

"I promise."

Haley played the song and sang along as well as she could, although her voice was a little off due to her being sick. When she was finished, Lucas stood up clapping.

"That was great," he said, giving her a peck on the lips. "but maybe next time try unplugging your nose."

Haley smacked him on his healthy arm. "Shut up. I'm sick."

Lucas smiled. "Yes, this is why you should be resting. Now, go lie down. I'll bring you some soup."

"Luke…"

"Ah-ah. Lie down. Soup will come whether you like it or not."

Haley rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, as her protests were getting her nowhere.

Not long after, Haley enjoyed a nice, hot bowl of chicken noodle soup that her boyfriend made for her, the cure for all colds.

"I wish we could've gone to the dance tonight. I was really looking forward to it. Brooke was going to help me pick out a dress yesterday, but then I got sick."

"Don't worry about it." Lucas pushed some hair away from her eyes and smiled. He stood up and put a CD into Haley's stereo. She smiled and laughed.

"You are so corny."

"I don't care." He stuck out his hand for her, "Shall we dance?"

Haley grabbed his hand and stood up beside him. They began slow-dancing to _Some Kind of Miracle _by Kelly Clarkson.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ -

Back at the school dance, Brooke stood alone by the punch table. Peyton was off dancing with Jake. Brooke was seriously considering spiking the punch before one of her new friends walked up to her.

"Hey, Brooke," Mouth said, clad in his casual/formal wear.

Brooke smiled at him, and greeted him back.

"So, the dance kind of sucks, huh?" she said.

"Ah, it's not too bad. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You clean up nice, too, Mouth."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Oh, I love this song," Brooke exclaimed as a song began playing.

"Do you, um…" Mouth stuttered, extremely nervous. He was always nervous around Brooke. "Do you want to dance?"

Brooke looked at him surprised. When no reaction registered on her face, Mouth began regretting asking. But then she smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

So, what'd you think? I was really considering having this story lead off into my Mouth/Brooke story, but there's something that's going to happen in the next chapter that probably won't work for it. It's still a possibility, though.

Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!


	13. Graduation

Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who's been reading this from the beginning and continue to support me. Reviews really do help; they give me inspiration to write as well as a good episode of the show does. So, there are about three more chapters, including this one, to go. And about this one, I know that the gang aren't really seniors yet, but for my story to work out, they are now. Let's just pretend, people.

Anyway, on with the update!

-

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - GRADUATION

A few weeks after the pre-graduation dance, it was time for the actual graduation, as well as the prom.

Haley woke up on time and in a good mood, although nervousness was beginning to come over her. This was it. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were all 18; Mouth would turn 18 in two weeks. Once they graduated, they would all be on their own.

Peyton had gotten into a New York art school, and Brooke used her money to persuade her way into a different college within close proximity to Peyton's school. They would be sharing an apartment in New York.

Jake, although upset about being far from Peyton, was very excited when he received his acceptance letter to Julliard, where he would be studying music. He still had to figure out how Jenny would fit into that, but he would do anything for his daughter so he knew there would be a way.

Haley and Lucas were, however, very upset. They'd both gotten into good schools but they would be so far apart. Lucas had gotten a basketball scholarship at a college in Los Angeles, and Haley, with her practically spotless record, had gotten an academic scholarship to New York University. It was Haley's dream school, and she knew she should be happy instead of worrying about Lucas.

But today everyone had promised to just enjoy. No worries, no sadness. Just excitement for the future and pride for what they'd accomplished and overcome in the hard years of high school. Today was a day for celebration.

Beyond any walls in Tree Hill, there was nothing but clear skies. All of the teenagers were either on their way to the auditorium where the ceremony was to be held, or busy getting ready, so excitement was bustling through the town.

At around 11:30AM, Haley arrived at the auditorium. She signed out a blue robe and a hat and wandered backstage. Lucas was already back there, talking with Jake. Once he saw Haley coming, Jake spoke another word to Lucas and went off somewhere.

"Hey" Lucas said in greeting.

"Well, that looks great" Haley motioned to his long blue robe.

"Doesn't it"

Haley chuckled. Music prepared for the start of the ceremony began playing, and Haley quickly flung her coat on a hanger and put on her blue robe.

"Hales, breathe. You don't come until the J's."

"Right. I know. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Oh, and by the way, don't trip"

Haley glared at her boyfriend before finding her spot in the line of graduates. In front of Haley was Jake.

Before long the D's were being called. Brooke walked onto the stage, shook hands and got her diploma, and breathed a sigh of relief when she got off stage, for she hadn't tripped or stumbled in her heels.

A few minutes later it was Jake and Haley's turns.

The second last of the gang to receive a diploma was Peyton.

Further down the line, Lucas was using all of his willpower to not strangle his half-brother, who was standing behind him. Nathan seemed more laid-back that day; perhaps he had given up with both Lucas and Haley. Then, he turned and glared at Lucas. Maybe not.

After the ceremony was over, Jake and Lucas went with some teammates to lunch. Haley, Peyton and Brooke all went over to Peyton's house to get ready.

Brooke and Peyton insisted on doing Haley's hair and make-up first.

"Perfect" Brooke stated when she finished. She smiled her dimpled smile. "Now, go get dressed, Tutor Girl."

Brooke and Peyton dolled themselves up next.

"You know" Haley said as she touched up her hair"I'm really glad that we're all friends. I was really worried that you guys would never speak to me again after all of the Lucas drama."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please. I was more mad at Peyton than I was at you. I'm over it. You can have Lucas all to yourself."

Haley smiled, though she knew Brooke wasn't completely over Lucas. He was the first guy she'd ever really let in, the first guy she'd really loved. He got to see a part of her that hardly anyone ever got to see.

And as for Peyton, she'd realized a while ago that her friendship with Brooke meant more to her than her... whatever it was with Lucas. And to her that meant that she and Lucas weren't meant to be together, that it wasn't really love.

When the girls finished getting ready they headed outside. Lucas and Mouth were waiting for them, a limo behind them. Obviously, Lucas and Haley were each other's dates for the prom. Mouth and Brooke had agreed to go together, since neither felt like being alone.

"Where's Jake" Peyton asked, as she stood alone.

"Oh, Jenny got sick and his parents are at some business party tonight. He said he might not be able to make it. But, he told me to tell you that he's sorry." Lucas said, offering his hand to Haley who smiled at him and stepped into the limo.

"You know, I'm going to go, um, grab something that I left inside. I'll meet you guys there" Peyton told everyone.

Brooke stepped up to her best friend"You sure"

"Yeah. Have fun in the limo, ladies."

"Hell yeah" Brooke squealed and jumped into the limo with Mouth behind her.

As the vehicle pulled away, Peyton waved at her friends. She then ran back into her house to find her dad. He was lazing back on the couch, chomping on pretzels and watching an old hockey game on ESPN.

"Dad, I've got a favor to ask."

"Uh oh."

"Jake needs a babysitter tonight."

"Aw, honey, it's the '89 Cup finals. The Stanley Cup, girl. This is good hockey."

"Please, dad? Come on, if he doesn't get a babysitter then he won't be able to go to prom tonight and your little girl will be stuck at her high school prom—

which, by the way, you only get once— all by herself. Please"

Papa Peyton looked into his daughter's pleading eyes and couldn't say no. "Fine. But you're driving."

"Works for me" Peyton smiled.

They arrived at Jake's house a few minutes later. He opened up the door and saw the two of them and immediately knew what Peyton had in mind.

"Peyton, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Now go get dressed and take me to prom, Mr. Jagielski."

Jake smiled and headed upstairs to get ready.

Peyton walked over to Jenny's crib and introduced the baby to her dad. "So, dad, this is Jenny. She's a great girl, so she shouldn't be too much trouble. Don't have the game on too loud, she needs her sleep. Oh, and sing her a little song before you put her to sleep. It doesn't matter what song, just the tone of someone's voice will put her to sleep. And when you warm up her milk, don't make it too hot because it'll burn her throat."

"Honey, are you her mother or something" Larry laughed at his daughter. "Is there something you need to tell me"

Peyton laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll be fine."

"I know. Thanks, dad."

Jake walked down the stairs and twirled at the command of Peyton.

"Wow. You clean up nice."

"You, too, Peyt." Jake looked over at Peyton's father. "Don't worry; I'll have her home... well, not too late."

"Bye. Have fun, you two."

Peyton gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as did he, before following Jake out the door.

"Bye, bee." Larry said.

"Dad, you haven't called me that since I was little."

"Well, I figured this was my last shot. You're growing up, kiddo."

"I love you,dad.

"Love you, too."

"Bye." Peyton followed Jake to the car and they were off to prom.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-

The prom was definitely loud. Peyton and Jake, Lucas and Haley, and Brooke and Mouth were all on the dance floor by the end of the night, exhaustedly dancing to the last song of the night.

They all headed outside when the night was finished. There was a light breeze but it was strong enough to cause shivers on the sleeveless girls, and their dates all did the gentleman thing by giving their girls their coats.

Jake got a phone call from Mr. Sawyer saying that Jenny was having a coughing fit that had been on and off for a little while, and nothing Mr. Sawyer could think of doing was helping. Jake went home, but Brooke insisted that Peyton stay for the boat ride.

So everyone but Jake sat on the boat, passing the river court and other places in Tree Hill. Memories of the past year kept flooding through the minds of the soon-to-be college students. Lucas's first game as a Raven, his first real kiss with Haley. Peyton's first published comic. Brooke's trophy from the cheerleading competition.

When it was all said and done, the night was a big success. Everyone was happy as they headed to their cars. Unfortunately, the limo was not for the whole night, so the kids had to drive home in their own cars.

Instead of letting Mouth take her home, Brooke decided to spend the night with her best friend. Peyton and her got into Peyton's convertible and headed for her house. The music was pretty quiet on the drive home, and Peyton took this opportunity to talk to her best friend.

"Brooke, I'm glad we were able to put everything that happened this year behind us. I don't know what I'd do without your friendship."

"Me neither. As cheesy as it sounds, you're my rock. Promise to stick around"

"I promise. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too, Peyton."

They did their "girly-best-friend" bump of the shoulder.

"All right, enough of this mushy stuff. Let's get loud." Brooke turned up the music full blast.

One of Peyton's favorite songs came on the radio and she started rocking out to the music. It was causing enough of a distraction that Peyton didn't see the person crossing the street. She noticed just in time to swerve the steering wheel. Her convertible twirled around once and smashed into a tree, knocking both her and Brooke unconscious.

-

Reviews? Suggestions? Anything is appreciated. I've got a bunch of ideas flowing through my brain right now, and it just might be enough to make a sequel to this story. I guess we'll have to wait and find out.


End file.
